Steel Daggers, Golden Heart
by Anonymous Vulture
Summary: Sasha Wright is a special Exorcist. She has the power to produce two Anti-Akuma weapons, even though she's a Parasitic type weapon. So when she joins the Black Order, a new member is seen with the Clan of Noah and he has his sights set on her. Killing the most powerful Exorcist would mean Sasha along with her weapon, so Sasha and the others must defeat them before she's killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, long time no see. I'm here to present my first D. Gray Man story. At first I wanted to change the first chapter from 1st person to 3rd person P.O.V but I just thought it would be a challenge for me to write this way even though I'm more comfortable with 3rd. But hey, this story just popped out of my head and willed me to start writing. Enjoy! Please drop some reviews to say what you think of this so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, just my OC's.**

* * *

**Steel Daggers, Golden Heart**

**Day 1**

_Steel Daggers. _That's what the people called me when I danced through the sky destroying Akuma with my transformed forearms. No, I couldn't sense theses monsters but when I did see them, I leaped into action with my arms already transformed, slicing them into bits and protecting the civilians in the process. But sometimes I would fail, I would let someone die and people would look at me with distraught faces and glaring bullets at me. Some would cry and blame me for the lost one's death, I don't blame them either. I just apologize and continue on my way on the hunt for more Akuma. Though the pain and misery that comes with this duty is hard to bear, I admit it, it's hard. But at the end of the day, seeing all of those happy faces and cheerful people, I feel responsible for making their lives and town a better place to be, so I can deal with this burden. Because, I am an Exorcist or otherwise known as Steel Daggers.

Today is May 3rd and here I am, staring right at the Black Order. I admit, this place was pretty close to what I thought it was going to look like. Huge black walls that towered through the clouds with arched windows that were positioned in every row of the tower. Dark shrubbery made a large ring around the perimeter of the whole island-like cliff. The sun was slowly dipping towards the horizon, mixing shades of pink and purple across the sky as I walked closer to the enormous black double doors with a white cross adorning each one.

"Hello? I, uh, am an Exorcist and I've come to join the Black Order!" I called out to the black Golems that were flapping near me ever since I rode up here on the elevator. _What a pain, I get directions to this place and I don't even know how to get in! _"Hey, anyone there?" I tapped on this huge stone head that was placed between the doors.

"Hey, watch where you're touching!" I hear a voice call out and I glanced upwards to find the stone head talking! I jumped back and dropped my suitcase in the process while bringing my arms up in a fighting stance. Once I realize that the inanimate object wasn't trying to hurt me, my muscles became less tense and I sighed in relief.

"Hey, what's your deal? Try not to scare Exorcists away blockhead! Now will you please let me in, I think it's gonna rain." I muttered the last part as I gathered my belongings and stood in front of the head who was giving me a questioning look.

"Are you an Akuma? You sure aren't getting on my good side. You smell weird too." The disembodied head spoke, his facial expression turning into a disgusted one, then he stuck out his tongue out and made faces. He was trying to make me mad, or to get me to reveal my Anti-Akuma weapon, either way it wasn't happening.

"You know what- be that way!" I yelled as I snatched up one of the Golems that kept on poking my arm with its wing. "Hello? Can I get someone else to open this door? That stupid thing is driving me crazy!" I called into the Golem, hoping someone would answer my plea. I glared at the Golem, waiting for some sort of a magic word to open the gates so I could get away from this obnoxious guard. Seconds passed and _still _nothing happened so I calmed myself down and decided to make the best choice I could make.

"Okay look, I know that we've got off on the wrong foot-"

"I don't have feet." He said bluntly, interrupting me in the process.

"Right, so I'm sorry for calling you a 'blockhead', I was just frustrated. Now will you let me in?" I plead as I looked at him for his response.

"No."

"Aww come on! Why?!" I yelled as I clenched my hands into fists. The stone head had a pout on his lips and avoided my gaze.

"Even though you're not an Akuma, I checked, you're still too shady." He explained and my brown eyes twitched in annoyance.

"You know what, I'll come back later, or not at all." I called as I turned to leave. I got a few meters away before I heard footsteps crunch through the bushes but it was too dark to see anything. As an instinct, I blended in with the darkness and eyed the dark figure that trotted past me. It stopped near me and I took my chances. What if it was an Akuma stupid enough to invade the Black Order?

I pushed my black shirt sleeves above my elbows and leaped up. I tackled the figure to the ground and it gasped in fear as I pinned their shoulders in the dirt. They didn't make a noise but did struggle a lot as I tried to find a pressure point. Suddenly their foot frees itself and lands a hard kick to my stomach, sending me flying into a tree. My black curls got tangled up in branches and I felt my jacket rip in some places, this person knew how to fight; well so do I.

I blasted off the tree and dashed towards the figure which was standing to their feet, their long hair flapped in the breeze and so did their skirt? That's what it seemed like to me, I also had a gut feeling it was an alley but I wasn't sure. So when I reached ''her'' I shot out my arm and drove it across the back of her neck, reached over to grab her underarm, and stepped in front of her body to prevent movement while grabbing her opposite arm and wrapped it around my waist. I controlled my breathing and felt her hair tickle my bare arms.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked, careful of her movements. Suddenly I heard footsteps and a dim light heading towards us. Soon I could make out a thin black haired man with glasses carrying a lamp and a white haired boy in a black coat with a mark on his left eye. This must be the staff at the Black Order, well yeah, I did cause commotion.

"Lenalee! What is that dirty intruder doing to you?!" The black haired man yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at me. I looked down at the illuminated figure in my hands to find out it was this 'Lenalee', two big ponytails adorned the side of her face and her features were red with embarrassment as she tried to pry herself out of my grip. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I let go of her frail body, she quickly composed herself and stood next to the man who was still glaring beneath his glasses.

"I-I'm so sorry! I guess catching common thieves and killing Akuma have made my senses raw. Heh, I'm sorry for causing trouble, my name is Sasha Wright. " I said as I adjusted my sleeves, thunderclouds roaring in the distance. The girl, Lenalee, stepped forward with a smile plastering her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry too. I'm Lenalee and this is my brother, Komui. I was in the forest because I was looking for you and we didn't want Kanda to frighten another Exorcist away, so I came to look for you when the Gatekeeper gave you a hard time." Lenalee said as held out her hand for me to shake. I shook hands with her but I didn't think Komui was ready to forgive me, they probably have a good brother-sister relationship.

"And I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you Sasha. What brings you to the Black Order, are you an Exorcist?" Allen asked as I shook his hand, the bandages on my palms coming loose slightly at his grip. Another crack of thunder rumbled through the sky and I glanced up nervously.

"Maybe we should talk about this inside, it's gonna rain soon." I called out as the others nodded and I followed their lead back to the annoying Gatekeeper. The gates rose up and we all approached the opening.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you, mean lady." The stone head whispered as I glanced back to look at him.

"Same to you, Blockhead." I patted his cheek and hurried inside while he yelled about his cheek itching.

Inside the Black Order was like any other medieval tower, all stone with large hanging lights and few comfy furnishings. The three lead me to a fair room with bright white walls, bookshelves crammed with thick binders and folders, and a small operating table sat in the corner of the room. Komui gestured for me to stand in the middle of the room while he and the others hovered to the side.

"Now I want you to activate your Anti-Akuma weapon for me." He said as he snatched up a notebook with a pen and started to jot things down. I glanced at Allen, hoping he would give me a reassuring smile. Nope, just a nervous shrug. So I took off my black coat, revealing my dark purple dress shirt that went up mid-triceps while letting my dark curls spill over my shoulders. Taking a deep breath, I outstretched my arms in front of me, feeling my blood pulse under my rough skin.

"Anti-Akuma weapon, activate!" I yelled and in a flash of gray light, from the forearms up, the Innocence inside me turned both my arms into Akuma slaying weapons. My hands turned into large charcoal colored claws with pointed finger tips, my once brown sugar skin turned into rough, leathery material. To top off the dragon skin look, I have a two foot long spike on each end of my elbows.

"There you have it, my Anti-Akuma weapon. It's nothing much I-"

"Are you kidding me? That's the first time I've seen anyone with two arms that can turn into weapons! You're amazing!" Lenalee squealed as she walked over to me to feel my arms. "Your arms are so tough, they'll be great in battle. What do you think brother?"

"Hmm, from what I can tell, you're a Parasitic type like Allen over there," He lightly gestured to Allen before returning to scribble into his notebook. "And bouncing off the statement my dear Lenalee made, I too haven't seen anything like your Innocence before now. Does it have a name?"

"A name? I guess it could be called the _Steel Daggers_. That's the name I was given by the people I saved." I trailed off as Komui suddenly slapped the notebook shut and tucked it under his arm.

"That's a cool name for your arms Sasha. Heh, it suits your weapon." He replied as he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. I gave him a small smile and realized something, he was shorter than me by a few inches. I chuckled to myself while Komui came up to me with a sincere smile.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Sasha. I hope this dusty old place can become your home. If you need anything, talk to any one of us." Komui said as shook my hand which was still in my weapon form. "Yikes, that's a strong grip you have there, I'd hate to be an Akuma."

"Oh, sorry." I quickly morph back into my normal skin and pick up my discarded coat and suitcase. "I guess I'll head in for the night, it's around 11:30 and I'm beat."

"Okay, Lenalee will show you to your room. Allen, I have a mission description for you so come to my office." The educated man called and Allen said his goodbyes as he followed Komui through a side door. Lenalee took my arm and dragged me through partly empty hallways, all the while making small talk.

"So how long have you been fighting Akuma, Sasha?" She questioned as the rain pounded the large glass windows.

"Well, probably when I was eleven years old. That's when I found out I had these special arms." I yawned out as I stretched my back and felt my eyelids droop slightly.

"Wow, I know how hard that is, being burdened with the realization that these monsters are real. Well, I won't bother you any longer, I know how it's like without that much sleep." Lenalee said as she stopped before a wooden door that was the third to last in the hallway. I twisted the knob and gave the door a little push, peering into the dark space.

"I'm five doors down if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, who's next to my room?"

"No one on your left but Kanda is next door. Try not to get him upset, he has a temper problem." She said with a little uneasiness to her voice. I just shrugged it off and wished Lenalee a good nights sleep as I tossed my coat on the nightstand and my suitcase on the floor. Too exhausted to think straight, I kicked off my boots and and passed out on the bed. Quickly, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of my life here at the Black Order, my first and only home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back so enjoy this chapter and drop a review please. Also thank you crownclown25 for being my first reviewer!**

**I don't own DGM- just Sasha Wright!**

* * *

**Day 2**

"Sasha! Sasha, wake up, you'll miss breakfast if you don't get up!" Allen called as he sternly knocked on the door. I groggily opened my eyes and blinked out the fog out of my brown iris's. I sat up and looked at my clock, fifteen minutes until nine. Man, I still felt wiped out from last night, but I know breakfast will help me restore energy to my groggy head and my Parasitic weapon.

"Hold on Allen. I'll meet you there, I have to take a shower first!" I called as I stumbled to the washroom with a new pair of clothes out of my suitcase.

"Oh okay... Be careful." He replied nervously as I knocked over a bottle of soap and it made a loud clanking noise.

"Sure." I muttered as I peeled off my clothes that I slept in and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over me. I scrubbed off all of yesterday's dirt and then reached my forearms. There was no use washing them, no matter how hard I scrub, the rough, bumpy skin that went from my elbows to the tips of my fingers won't get any smoother. Crazy Innocence, but I don't think of it as a burden. I think of it as a savior, even though it's effecting my brown skin.

Soon enough I finish my shower, dry off, and put on my tight long sleeved black shirt, dark knee high spandex pants, and shin high combat boots. Hopefully I get an Exorcist uniform soon, I'm running out of clothes to use. Putting my shoulder blade long, chocolate hair in a high ponytail, I opened my washroom door and headed out of my room.

Walking into the hallway, it seemed to go on forever and I had no clue where to go. Well I remember Lenalee saying something about a person next door... 'He doesn't get upset and doesn't have a temper.' I think that's what she said. So I head to my right and knock on the door, no response. So I slowly turned the knob to find it open so I head in and look for this 'Kanda' person. His room was horrible though, black walls, a lumpy unused cot, and a dresser with a strange hourglass that seemed out of place in this whole dark room. Heck, there wasn't even enough light coming from the window which had a pretty large hole, as if someone threw a fist though it.

"Who are you?" I heard a dark monotone voice erupt from behind me. Being my jumpy self, I leaped more into the room, turned around and activated my Innocence. I glanced up from my crouched position to find a tall dark haired man, maybe around seventeen, with an official Exorcist uniform and a sword strapped to his waist. His fingers hovered over the blade, ready to draw it out at any time. I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer his question without provoking him.

"I'm Sasha, the new Exorcist recruit." I replied bluntly stated as I straightened out my posture, I was actually the same height as this swordsman. He was still glaring at me, slightly looking me up and down.

"Get out of my room!"

"I was just looking for you."

"Why?"

"I... I can't find my way to the cafeteria." I replied stupidly as I averted my gaze from his. I felt him glare at me some more before pushing past me and shoving me out of his doorway.

"Not my problem."

"Wait, but I meant no harm!" I called back as he slammed the door in my face. I stood there dumbfounded for a second before glaring at the door in anger. He was _nothing _like Lenalee described him to be. "Jerk..." I whispered as I walked down the hall.

I transformed my arms back into their normal self as I came upon an intersection. I looked down to my left and saw a dim hallway which creeped me out while the right looked like it was polished and brightly lit. My gut said to go down the right so I walked along the tile floor and felt it wobble under my boots. I took one more step and found that four rows of tiles dropped from under me and I fell. I activated my Innocence and dug my claws into the remaining tile that lead back to the intersection. Gasping, I looked down to see the an endless abyss which was probably the water down below, rolling around in a violent manner.

"No!" I yelled as my claws slipped off the edge. I felt gravity take its toll on me as my ponytail rose up. I closed my eyes shut and waited for my punishment. Suddenly I felt something warm on my rough hand and I snapped my eyes open. I saw Kanda straining to pull me up as he placed his other hand on my forearm, grunting all the way. I put my other hand on his forearm and I lifted myself up while he pulled. I hopped up on the surface but threw Kanda off his feet and I landed on top of him. I panted loudly as I started to stand up, honestly not that phased by the position we were in, just lucky he was there. But why was he there?

"Che, must you be so stupid. This is the observatory that's under construction, idiot." He chided as I offered him my hand. He neglected it and helped himself up. I rolled my eyes at his sense of pride and deactivated my Innocence. We walked back to the sturdy floor and we made short eye contact before I stumbled around for a second but then regained my senses. I'm hungry, I feel like this when I'm starving and I haven't eaten anything this whole morning.

"What's your problem?" He asked in that deep tone of voice he has. I glared at his rudeness but then shook it off when I felt my stomach rumble.

"Because I'm a parasitic type Exorcist I need more food than normal people do so when I'm hungry, I'm five times more hungry than you would be. Then if I get too hungry, I start to shut down." I explained as I started to walk down the left hallway. Just as I stumbled into a wall, feeling like crap, I saw Kanda sling my arm over his shoulder and start to walk. I followed, too hungry to argue with him.

Soon we were near the double doors and I could smell the scents of multiple cultures of food coming from behind the doors.

"Get in there and eat. Don't let me catch you in my room _ever _again." Kanda threatened with his signature death glare. I wasn't even phased by his tone of voice as I mindlessly walked towards the doors.

"Whatever you say, Panda."

"_Kanda_!" He corrected, his fingers grazing his sheathed sword.

"Sure." I droned out as I threw open the door and walked into the cafeteria, my mouth watering as I overlooked the full tables filling the large room. Walking up to the window that lead into a huge kitchen, I poked my head in to find myself face to face with a man with two long pink braids and sunglasses. Strange fellow, judging by the smell, I hope he can make all my favorite foods.

"Oh you look new here, the name's Jerry! Whatcha want honey? I can make anything yal want!" The man asked as he pointed a frying pan at me with a kind grin. _Anything? _I decided to test that theory.

"Well, then can I have 15 beef egg-rolls, red pepper curry, chicken salad, and fried rice. Oh, and three cups of peach juice!" I scrabbled out my order as Jerry gave me a questioning look.

"Peach juice?" He trailed off as he stuck his head back in the kitchen and started to cook. I grinned to myself as I looked around the lunchroom. Many people were wearing brown trench coats, maybe they were a different type of Exorcist, but there was a lot of them. Soon my food was ready and I took my tray piled high with snacks and looked for a place to sit. Suddenly I saw Lenalee and Allen waving me over from their table.

"Sasha, what took you so long? Did you get lost?" Lenalee asked with worry etching her face as she slightly glared at Allen who nervously sat beside her.

"Well, if you call falling in the floor and almost dying getting _lost_, then yes, I was _lost_." I say bluntly as I sit across the two, shocked expressions covering their faces. Allen nervously stuffed his face with his mountain of food while Lenalee glared at him.

"I knew I should have came to get you- wait- did you say die?! You almost died?!" She yelled as she leaned over the table. I nodded my head as I started to chow down on half of my food.

"I fell off the observatory."

"The observatory? Ugh, I knew I should have told brother to put a 'Do Not Cross' sign on it! How did you get back up?" The Chinese girl ranted on, showing pure worry for me.

"Well I hung there for a few moments before I lost my grip and Kanda-"

"Kanda? Kanda _saved _you?!" Allen called, coughing up a piece of beef in the process.

"...Yes he did and if he didn't follow me down the hallway, I would've fell into the water." I finished off my story and started to feel stuffed. Lenalee looked dumbfounded but shook it off as she stood up and gave on of her contented smiles.

"Well I have to be off, I'm leaving for a mission this afternoon so there are things I still need to do." She said as she walked away, waving at me and Allen. I waved back as I finished up my remaining scraps and placed my tray away, so did Allen.

"Hey Sasha, Komui wants to see you." Allen said as he followed me out the door.

"Why? I thought he already tested my Innocence yesterday? Remember, Steel Daggers." I say, pointing at my forearms for emphasizes. He shook his white hair and pointed ahead at the door we were approaching.

"Komui will explain it to you in there, I gotta go and do a report on my last mission." Allen said. Suddenly something wiggled through his Exorcist coat and out came a little yellow sphere with wings and a tail. A Golem, but it was a unique shade instead of it's natural shad of black.

"That's a weird looking Golem. Why is he yellow?" I asked as I pointed a finger at the flapping, bat-like creature. It suddenly opened it's mouth and tried to chomp down on my finger. I quickly pulled it away and glared at the weird thing.

"Oh this? This is Timcanpy, my Golem. My master... ugh... Timcanpy used to be his Golem." He shuddered as he started to walk away. Maybe a bad Master and apprentice relationship. I shrugged it off as I walked into the room and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly lights sprung to life and I found myself and Komui on a pyramid shaped platform that rose into the air. I quickly grabbed the railing as I looked at the Chief of the Science department for some explanation. He just smiled at me as the lights started to dim and five spotlights illuminated five thrones.

"Sasha, you've been hand picked by God to be an Accommodater of Innocence. Let's test how good you'll be in battle with your Anti-Akuma weapon." Komui said and I gave him a questioning look. Suddenly I felt myself raising in the air and tentacle like fingers wrapped around my legs and torso. I started to panic and tried to pry the rope like fingers off me but they wrapped themselves completely around both of my forearms, trapping me completely. I thrashed around until I heard an unfamiliar voice chime in my head.

"Do not struggle child, I wish you no harm." A large dragon like body whispered, it didn't have eyes but long scale like tiles covered all its body besides its lips. I started to sweat as I still struggled to free myself when it dug its tentacles into both of my Innocence laced arms, I didn't believe this thing was on our side.

"Do not thrash child. I just want to test your maximum synchronization rate with your Innocence." It said as it dove its forehead towards mine and I stopped shaking. "7%... 26%... 44%... 59%... 72%... 88%... 98%... 120%... 166%!" It called out in amazement as it slowly started to uncoil around my body.

"166% is my maximum? That's over 100, how's that possible?!" I called out as my feet touched solid ground again.

"Since you have two separate weapons with one Innocence, the level doubles, making your highest 200 rather than the normal 100%. Each of your arms holds 83% of the Innocence's synchronization." The thing explained as Komui pulled out a clipboard and scribbled information on it. I glared at him when he was finished.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me this was going to happen?!" I demanded as I pointed a finger at him.

"Then you wouldn't have done it. Most Exorcists chicken out so we had to compromise this ritual with Hevlaska." He said as he stepped away from my fuming figure.

"You are the first I've seen with your kind of power. But one day, there will be a time where your ability will be informed to the wrong side of the war. They will stop at nothing to have you on their side... Or dead." Hevlaska called out her prophecy as Komui hit a button on the control panel, making the platform descend. I ran to the edge of the rail, reaching out to Hevlaska for answers.

"Killed? Who wants my power that badly that they'd want me to trade sides? Tell me, please!" I shouted as I let the words sink in my head, Hevlaska's form disappearing into the darkness. I sunk back into the platform as it stopped back in front of the double doors. "Damn it what does Hevlaska mean?" I whispered to myself as Komui shoved me through the doors and he closed them behind him.

"No need to get worked up, Hevlaska's prophecies usually don't come true just like that. You don't have to worry now, because you're going on a mission!" Komui cheered as he pushed me into his office and guess who I saw, Kanda, the ever so cheerful swordsman.

"You?" Kanda questioned with glaring eyes. I shrugged at his outburst and sat at the other end of the couch in the messy office.

"Not the words I want to hear after being promised my death, Butter-knife." I gave his new nickname a try because I'm just assuming his sword won't stand a chance against my Steel Daggers.

"_Kanda_!" He corrected again as he fingered his sword again.

"Whatever, let's get this over with!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own DGM just my OC's!**

**Review please guys!**

**Day 3**

"It doesn't feel right." I trailed off as I tugged at the black finger less gloves that went to my elbows that matched with my new Exorcist coat. As soon as the briefing was over, me and Kanda had a half an hour to get ready so I had to spend twenty minutes of my time getting fitted for a new outfit. I received a black short sleeved turtleneck that fit pretty well, dark trousers that were tucked into my knee high black combat boots, and the black coat that went down to the back of my knees also had the Black Order symbol on my left. All in all though, it was a good fit and a pretty good style, it just felt weird to wear a uniform.

"Che, stop complaining." Kanda muttered, still staring out the the window. I threw him a annoyed glare as I looked towards the door blocking us from the hallway. This train ride was getting boring, and I still didn't get the objective and I sure wasn't going to ask Butter-knife over there.

"Hey Herald, you know you don't have to wait outside the door, you know." I called as I knocked on my side of the door. I heard a moment of shuffling and he peeked his head from the other side of the door. He was a short guy, about 20 years old and sporting the tan trench coat and black shaggy hair. He was pretty shy, never really looked me in the eye and didn't seem like a fighter. No wonder he was a Finder, I couldn't picture him with a weapon warding off a herd of Akuma.

"You needed me?" Herald asked as he stood partially in the doorway, still not looking me in the eye.

"I don't want him in here." Kanda retorted as he glared in my direction, making Herald take cover behind the door.

"Well I want him to be in here, you can't boss me around forever." I replied bitterly as I got up and headed towards the door. Suddenly I felt Kanda grab my shoulder forcefully and spin me towards him. He wore a pissed off look on his face and his teeth were bare.

"That kind of attitude is going to get you killed in battle! So why don't you cut the crap and act like a warrior?!" Kanda yelled as he gripped my shoulder with a powerful amount of force. I just stared back into his steel black eyes and held my ground, I wasn't just going to bend at this guy's will. So I gave my own death glare and yanked myself away from his grip.

"You should watch your own back in battle, not mine. I don't need anyone's help in battle, but I'll be glad to save your ass if you deserve it." I spat out as I walked out the door and met Herald, fidgeting with worry. I heard Kanda grunting with frustration when the door slammed shut.

"You've made him angry Ms. Wright." He said as he slid to the floor and rested against the wall. I sighed and sat next to him, smirking all the way.

"Well he should know better than to mess with me." I called back. "Now, what does a Finder do, because I haven't been briefed about them." I asked Herald as he turned to face me.

"Finders search the globe for Innocence and when they discover the shards, they call in for an Exorcist. When they arrive, the collect the pieces and report back to the Black Order. That's how it generally works, without Akuma I mean."

"Hmm, interesting. The world just can't let us be can they? The bastard that gave birth to the idea of Akuma is sick." I muttered as I rested my elbows on my knees and propped my head back. Herald blushed lightly and turned away.

"You mean the Millennium Earl?"

"Who now?"

"The Earl is the mass creator of Akuma. He abuses the sorrow of humans and manipulates them to produce Akuma by the dozen. Then the new offspring roams off to cause more pain and suffering to create dozens more. The cycle just continues on and on." Herald trailed off as he looked up at the at window, sunlight pouring through as the occasional burst of sand flew by.

"Tell me about it." I muttered under my breath as I knocked my head back into the wall and closed my eyes.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." I replied as I felt the train come to a halt and make a loud hissing sound. Suddenly the door to the secluded room slide open and out came a frowning Kanda. He strut down the hallway and stopped at the doorway that lead outside the train.

"It's time to go. Don't slow me down." He hissed out as the doors opened and he stepped off. I glared at his back as I got up and followed Herald out the doors as well.

When my eyes adjusted to the blazing sun, I noticed a small town some miles away and large pyramids dotting the area. I turned back to the train that blew its whistle and started to chug away. Well, no turning back now.

"Where to guys?" I asked as I saw Herald pull out a map and Kanda fold his arms.

"The Innocence is located near that cluster of pyramids, over there is a village called Cybordis." Herald said as he pointed off in each direction. I personally thought we should go and get the Innocence and catch the next train back, apparently that's what Kanda had in mind too.

"Then lead us there, Finder." I rolled my eyes at Kanda's rudeness and followed their lead towards the largest pyramid. In about twenty minutes, partially spent on arguing, we were a couple dozen feet away from the base of the crumbling structure. Suddenly an enormous gust of wind swept by and kept getting stronger by the minute. It got so strong that it swept the map out of Herald's grip and swirled into the huge sand cloud forming around the pyramid.

"A sand tornado!" Kanda shouted over the whistling wind as the sunny sky was blotted out by tan sand. The wind was pulling me in so hard that I activated my Innocence arms, and shoveled them deep into the sand as an anchor. I saw Kanda do the same with his sword but it wasn't as effective and his feet left the ground but he stayed planted with his sword. Herald on the other hand was clawing at the sand but failed to stay with gravity and fell back towards me.

"Herald!" I shouted as we reached out for each other, trying to grab each others hands. Well my clawed hand squeezed down on his fragile one and he was suspended in mid air as the tornado got stronger and more violent. He was wearing a scared expression on his face as his hand was slightly slipping out of my grip. Suddenly I saw Kanda's sword slip from the sand and he gasped as he barreled towards the tornado.

"Kanda, grab on!" I screamed as I threw my arm out, Herald shifting himself onto my dangling leg. Kanda noticed my distorted arm and latched onto it with one hand, his sword in the other. His weight jerked my body back and my anchor shifted, making Herald lose his grip on my shoulder, he let go.

"No Herald!" I screamed through the wind as I watched him disappear through the sand. As he went, I saw him mouth out a sentence with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye but I couldn't hear over the noise. Kanda noticed the commotion and muttered a swear word as his hands reached up onto my biceps for a better grip. _Herald's gone. It was my fault that he went through that skin splitting sand storm! What if... What if he's dead?_

"Sasha!" I was called back to my senses when Kanda yelled out my name. I found out the reason when I felt my claw slip through the sand, letting the wind draw us in. I quickly let go of the sand and dug my two foot long spike into the sand for a better handle on our situation. But it was no use, I saw Kanda's feet get caught in the tornado and forced me to bring my elbow up or else my arms would be detached from my shoulder.

"Brace yourself!" I yelled as we were thrown back in the sand storm. Kanda threw his arms over his face as I wrapped my activated arms around his back and protected his face more, because my skin is used to this kind of weather.

We passed through the barrier of sand with a surprising amount of ease. We landed pretty hard in the sand, my face was half buried and Kanda seemed to be physically fine besides a few scraps and welts on his face from the projectile sand. Actually, there was no trace of disturbance but the tornado still went on, making a perimeter around the pyramid and a few yards more. There was no sign of Herald but Kanda was still here as he turned to face me as we sat up.

"You idiot!" Kanda barked as he shot to his feet, glaring at me again. I felt anger fume up inside me again as I shot up to his face.

"I'm the idiot?! I saved your sorry ass when you _deserved _it! God, why can't you ever be grateful?!" I shouted as I poked him in the chest. "Because of you I lost Herald!" I called again. He just stood there with no other emotions but anger and seriousness.

"We're going to keep going no matter what happens. We've got a mission to complete and I'm following through. If you're not with me, then stay here." He replied coldly as he turned his back to me and started to walk towards the pyramid.

I took a step forward, aiming to make a remark but before I could utter a single word, I felt the ground beneath my combat boots rumble and shooting out of the hot sand came a huge hand, about the size of one of the Black Order's dinning tables. It grabbed hold of my whole leg and tried to crush it. Then the body erupted from the ground too- big round feet and a thick torso decorated with beads and jewelry. Its face was plastered with a wide grin and had a crown that was supposed to be worn by a Egyptian king. This was an Akuma, a level two Akuma at that.

He flipped me upside-down and I dangled in the air as I bared my Anti-Akuma arms. Kanda turned around abruptly and stared in shock, his hands already held his sword. Suddenly I spotted several level 1 Akuma popping out of the sand as well, about twenty of them. The level 2 sneered as the level ones prepared their cannons.

I wasn't going down without a fight, not this way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

"Get the level ones!" I called out as I slammed the base of my free foot into the level two's face, making him drop me. Kanda gave me a questioning glance but just dashed away as he dodged the purple bullets. I made eye contact with the level two as it raised its giant fists and slammed into the sand, trying to hit me.

"Insignificant Exorcist!" It screeched as it raised its foot and tried to crush my moving figure. This level two moves pretty slow, even for its huge size. I leaped up with my arms and slashed at the torso but he just slapped me away with his heavy arm. I rolled in the sand before stopping in a crouching position. I charged again but this time when he tried to swipe me away again, I ducked his attack and jumped up on his thick elbow and created two long claw marks into his golden, scale like skin. He screamed out as he shook off my body and threw me a few feet away from him.

"Ha, who's insignificant now?" I called as the level two peered at its wound. But now that I think about it, shouldn't the Akuma blow into ashes right about now? Suddenly he dove under the sand, disappearing from my sight. I whipped my head around to search for the Akuma because I'm positive it didn't die. I got my answer when it burst from the sand behind me and wrapped his thick hand around my body, crushing me in its grasp.

"Pitiful Exorcists like you deserve to die!" It screamed as it raised me up and slammed me into the sand. I blinked the dust out of my eyes as I struck the Akuma in its wrist a few times before it recoiled in pain. What I then noticed was the slashes from his elbow were gone, as if the scales regenerated in mere seconds.

I quickly rolled away from the towering Akuma and this time, I didn't give it a chance to heal. I ran at it and scratched its knees. It cried out again was it teetered in the wind. I turned back to strike a final blow to its head, but it ducked down into the dry sand again. I landed just in time to see Kanda dash by, chasing a hoard of fleeing Akuma while a few others tried to fire its purple bullets at him.

"Did you get the Level Two?" Kanda shouted over the ruckus, turning some of the enemies into gray ashes. I stepped forward, determined to help Kanda who seemed a bit over whelmed. The third step I took, I felt the familiar rumble in the ground and out came my previous enemy, the regenerated Level Two. It grabbed my activated arm and threw me into Kanda as we both tumbled in the sand.

"Damn it Ba-"

"Look out!" I cut Kanda off as I noticed the Level Ones aiming their cannons at us. So I did the most reasonable thing, I shielded Kanda with my body, covering his head and torso with my arms and my legs with his lower body. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain rushed throughout my body from the oncoming bullets from the multiple Akuma. Soon, though, the projectiles ended, sending a tingling sensation all around my body as I felt my skin start to burn.

The Pentacles were spotting all around my body.

Kanda gazed at me with a look of shock and disbelief as I slowly sat up with the help of my arms, my nerves regaining their senses too.

"You okay?" I asked as I eyed the Akuma watching us, as if waiting for us to die. Kanda snapped back into reality after staring at my body for a few seconds, nodding gruffly.

"Your face. You've been infected." He replied as he reached a finger up to my neck, most likely feeling a Pentacle that's stained itself on there, and dragged it up to my cheek. I smiled as I grabbed his hand and brought it down on my lap.

"I'm fine, I'm a Parasitic type weapon remember? I'll drain the virus out of me in a few seconds." I said as I watched his expression turn into his normal uncaring features, but I couldn't help but mentally laugh at his worry. Seconds later, I shot up, the black stars faded from my arms and face, and glared at the enemy. Kanda stood by me with his sword gripped in his hands as we circled the foes.

"I got the Level Two again, apparently it has a healing feature with sand ." I whispered as we stopped trudging in the sand and he faced the Level Ones and I faced the Level Two. I heard Kanda grunt with satisfaction as I nudged his back with my spiked elbow.

"Don't die Dragon Lady." I heard him muster out without a damn in the world as I glared at him.

"That's new Butter-Knife. Same to you too!" I called as I shot forward at the Level Two, surprising it. I gashed his torso and gave him an uppercut which tore apart his chest. I sensed him about to dive back under the sand but I was prepared. I stabbed his forearm with my elbow and used my left hand to claw the Akuma's arm from its body. Screaming, he continued to dive under, little did it know that without the flesh of his arm, he won't be able to regenerate his arm.

I then ripped his appendage into two and watched it dissolve into gray ash into my palms. Seconds later, the fuming Akuma burst out from the ground and immediately tried to smash me with his fists. I jumped up and landed on its shoulders, ready to decapitate it. But he had other plans. He latched onto my arm with his single one and whipped my body into the sand, sending waves of pain through me. I try to get up and make his demise quick but he lifted his leg and smashed his foot into my chest, knocking the air out of my lungs.

Suddenly I cough up a handful of crimson blood on the dry sand as I slowly stood up and faced the grinning Level Two. Raising a heavy hand towards the sky, he prepared to smash my bones with a single blow.

_I'm not gonna die yet!_

I lurched forward and shot my arms through his stomach, turning his expression back into anger and fear. I slowly spread my arms apart, shredding the surrounding skin inside the Akuma and making him scream. As long as I was holding him in place, he wouldn't dive under.

"No!" I heard him shriek and swing his arm into me, sending me flying into a sand bank. He staggered and his limbs started to drain into ashes. I shift my weight and try to get up but I tumble back down and notice something.

Or rather _someone_.

Herald stood in front of the Level Two Akuma, stabbing the enemy with a sharp stick, making more holes which dissolved into gray ash. His features shone with determination and his skin was covered in black Pentacles. Herald was dying! But the Akuma swiped him away too and continued to sink under the sand.

"Y-You bastard!" I cried out as I shot up but fell again, covering the tan sand with my blood that leaked from my mouth. Just when all hope was lost, Kanda swooped in and sliced the head off the Level Two, the whole body turning into gray ash. I look at Kanda, stunned, but then turned to look at Herald, who was laying a few yards away from me, on his stomach. I get on my hands and knees and we made eye contact for a split second before he said something just above a whisper.

"Complete the mission." He trailed off before his features flaked into ashes, leaving his clothes blowing in the windy storm that still surrounded us.

Herald finally died, leaving just Kanda and me in the blazing sun.

"Get up, we need to get the Innocence." Kanda called out as he grabbed the collar of my Exorcist coat and hauled me up. I was still shocked about Herald's death, but not at the point that I would start crying, I don't cry easily. But knowing that someone died under my supervision racked my nerves, but sadly this happened before. I can just pay my respects and walk away.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I took a few steps after Kanda but stumbled. He glanced back at me and widened his eyes when he saw me start to fall. He dashed up to me and caught me in mid-air. I coughed up blood on the sand again, feeling like my stomach was in my lungs from that Akuma's attack.

"What the Hell happened?" Kanda demanded as he lowered me down on my knees, holding onto my shoulders as he glared into my eyes. I looked up with a dullness in my eyes, a half smile on my face.

"I-I'm fine, I just need a... A little r-rest." I stuttered as I slumped over on him, a sense of dizziness overcoming me. Kanda shook me to keep me awake. It took all my will power to stay conscious knowing that I have a mission to complete.

_I'll finish this task, I will bring back the Innocence, I just need to get up... Get up...Stay awake... Stay... Alive..._

"Sasha!" I fell down into the darkness as Kanda yelled my name.

_Get up... Get back up! But why can't I?_

**Special Thanks to crownclown25 for all my reviews! Love your comments! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, crazy chapter! Hope yal enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 5**

"_You're so crusty!"_

"_Look at you! Your arms are disgusting!"_

"_Yeah, disgusting lizard thing!"_

"_Heh, if your gonna come here, at least put a mask on to match your arms!" The kids chanted and teased as the pointed at my arms covered in bright white bandages. I looked dully into my lap, the palms of my hands facing up as I rested them carefully. The adults said not to listen to these horrible children, but what else can I do but hear when I'm alone like this- no escaping. Some of the pudgy kids threw their half eaten food at me, leaving streaks of color on me. _

"_Troll!"_

"_Mutant!"_

"_Demon!"_

_Their words didn't mean anything to me, I've learned to block them out after a while. But sometimes there is one word that hits me deep, making my fingers twitch in agitation, sparking a sense of rage inside me. No tears fall for these mean eleven year old kids, not today._

"_You're not one of us anymore!"_

"_Go to the gifted children school!"_

"_You know what they say, 'Play with fire and you ought to get burned!'" _

_They've done it. They've set me off for the first time in the span in this bully fest. My eyes spark with rage and my heart ignites with fury, forcing me to shoot up with my arms dangling uselessly at my sides. My dark blade-like hair flowed around my shoulders and blocked my madness filled eyes. The kids went silent, but this wasn't enough for me._

"_You... You all know nothing... NOTHING about me!" I screamed as I groggily raised my arm and stiffened my hand. I glanced up to the boy who made the last comment and with all the strength I had, I slapped him in the face. It didn't even leave a mark. He glared at me and forcefully shoved me into the wooden chair which tumbled to the floor with me._

"_You proved us right, we are too good for your time." He muttered as he and the others turned on their heels and strut away. My arms throbbed with pain with every move I made, making it hard for me to sit back up. Suddenly crimson blood started to seep through my bandages and soak my skin. I didn't know what to do anymore, so I just curled up in the corner and crossed my arms over my face. All I could do was cry... Cry and sleep..._

_But... I feel like I need to do something, a task was at hand. I can't stand down now, I need to... To get up. Wake up and face my future!_

I fluttered my eyes open, clearing the fogginess out of my vision. The first thing I took in was a cracked ceiling and it was way less brighter than it was before I passed out. I remember feeling horrible and broken, and Kanda violently shaking me to keep me awake. The air here seemed moist and ancient. I creaked my body in a sitting position, finding the duffel bag that Herald was carrying under my head. I examined my body for any serious wounds, only a few cuts and scraps. My gloves were gone too so I just shrugged off the strange feeling of my bare arms.

I carefully started to stand up and took in more of my surroundings. By the looks of the place, I'd say that Kanda brought me inside the pyramid for shelter. But, where was Kanda?

I spin around to find the dark swordsman sitting up against the cracked wall, probably sleeping. I chuckled to myself as I headed towards him. I knelt over and tried to brush his bangs out of his face just to see how much damage he had taken on. He suddenly jolted to life and shot his hand around my wrist, gripping it tightly. I gasped but realized it was only a reflex, hopefully he wasn't being his normal jerky self again. After all, I did save his hide.

But then again, he did tug me back to this giant pyramid.

"You're alive." He said with his normal tone of voice.

"And you're still breathing." I said in the equally same voice. We glared at each other for a bit before I broken the staring contest and straightened myself up. I held out my hand for him but once again neglected it. Suddenly the whole pyramid began to shake and he crashed into my body, I held onto his shoulders while he outstretched his hands which landed on my hips. We stumbled over each others feet and I landed with my back pressed against the stone wall and Kanda's hands on the wall near my face. We stayed there until the rumbling stopped.

"You okay?" I asked with a non-phased look on my face. Kanda was staring into my eyes, as if looking for a hidden emotion I didn't have, I don't feel any different though. He snapped out of his trance and his dark eyes morphed back into a glare.

"Fine."

"I assume that was the Innocene's doing?"

"Yes, we have to get it out of here before the pyramid becomes unstable."

"Isn't it already falling apart, I'm with you as long there isn't any Akuma around to bring the place down." I replied as we got out of our position and headed down a small hallway where the more obvious signs of Innocence was shown. As our footsteps turned into echoes, I spotted the ending to the tunnel and a faint glow of green was illuminating the walls.

Walking closer, I realize that this whole room was dedicated to a Pharaoh who probably passed on from this world. Vases of multiple colors scattered the floor and paintings of landscapes litter the stone walls. There is no light besides the green light that came from the middle of a casket carved from wood and a face was chipped out and painted.

"The Innocence?" I asked in a whisper as I approached the casket inside the tome. The light grew brighter as I reached my hand out to grab it, the mission was almost done. I grasped the shard and pulled it from the wooden engraving of clasped hands. I held it in my hand and felt warmth radiate from it.

Suddenly the earth quaking became even more violent, almost throwing me off my feet and made Kanda grip onto the doorway.

"The Innocence was keeping the pyramid stable, now it's falling apart! We have to get out before it collapses!" I yelled over the noise and Kanda nodded gruffly. But suddenly the ceiling caved in and blocked the exit, nearing crushing Kanda. Now we were trapped in an unstable tome with no obvious exits, Kanda gripped his sheathed sword and I tucked the Innocence away in my coat pocket.

The stone cinders in the ceiling slowly came down but with multiple pieces showering on us. One smashed into Kanda's calf, making him cry in pain. I quickly threw his arm over my shoulder and activated my Steel Daggers. We limped over to the wall and I punched the stone, making the rock break and creating a hole to crawl out of. We leaped out of the room just in time to see dust and rock layer the remnants of the Pharaoh's tome.

"We need to get over to that town, you're hurt." I spoke as I gingerly sat him in the sand, a ways from the destroyed structure. I rolled up his pant leg to find his leg bloody and patches of skin dangling off. Rolling it back down, I helped him to his one foot and realized he wouldn't make it walking. So I hoisted him over my shoulder and held onto his legs.

"I'm fine. Put me down Baka, I'll heal!" He argued but I wasn't going to let his cut get infected. So I set off down the sandy path and headed to the village that wasn't that far away. My first priority was to make sure someone else doesn't die today.

"_Play with fire and you ought to get burned!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, sorry it took so long, I went job hunting and to take multiple tests to brush up on my writing style. But I'm back with another chapter. Also, I'm working on the LAST chapter of "Behind the Day and Night Job- my BB fanfic so that will come out soon as well. For now, enjoy!**_

_**I own all my OC's not DGM.**_

* * *

**Day 6**

Hauling Kanda through the whipping sand was not easy, even when the tornado disappeared when the Innocence was removed. It was actually quite annoying when Kanda would mutter his smart remarks now and then. But now I'm sitting in a semi air conditioned medical room with a sleeping Kanda who also has a thickly bandaged leg from the knee down and stopped at his ankle. His injury wouldn't be in the way if he were to walk but fighting -that would be a different story.

I sighed as I gazed out the window where the sun swam past the horizon, leaving streaks of purple and navy blue. Suddenly I thought back to the Innocence and took it out of my inner coat pocket, examining the lime glow and the gear like designs. I'd probably never understand the making of this shard of the cube of Innocence. I quickly tucked it back into my coat when I heard a knock at the door. It was just a doctor who stepped in to check Kanda's vitals and walk briskly back out. I honestly don't blame him.

Suddenly I saw that he was stirring in his sleep, his mess of inky hair rippling as he turned his head and opened his equally dark eyes. Does he seriously have to wake up with a glare everyday?

"What happened?" He asked bluntly as I quirked up and eyebrow in disbelief.

"You seriously didn't remember what happened when I had to physically drag you into this room when you so rudely refused to get help?" I asked as I stood up and approached his cot, he still glared at me.

"Well I said I would heal, Baka."

"I'm not a Baka and I can see that clearly! They had to give you an injection because you wouldn't stop squirming."

"Well I'm leaving." He spat out as he sat up and threw his legs over the bed. He was right, his calf was totally healed when the dingy bandages slipped off, no scars or scratches. He put on his Exorcist coat and slipped his boots on over his slacks. I had to admit though, I really did want to leave this cramped room and go back to the Black Order. So I got up and followed him out the door and back into the cool night where the full moon hung in the sky. We agreed to go to the train station and wait for the train ride that would come in a half an hour, so we both sat on the metal bench that was placed on the board walk.

I started to doze off from the lack of sleep and most of my energy was spent carrying Butter-knife across the desert. But I shot back to reality when Kanda spoke to me but I didn't understand him at first.

"What did you say?" I asked, slightly dazed and drained. Kanda shook his head and said "What happened in Egypt stays in Egypt, Dragon Lady."

"You sound like you broke the law. What did you do, wet yourself during the fight?" I joked but then stopped when I saw Kanda's serious glare. "Hey, I was just kidding. I honestly don't care what happened in the pyramid and when we were fighting the Akuma. I did what I had to protect you, I don't want to lose more people in this battle for the Innocence." I trailed off as I looked into my hands, tempted to change the subject. But Kanda didn't object to anything I said.

"Che, what even made you join the Black Order? You can't save everyone, that's just stupid to think that." He spat back as he crossed his leg over his lap and glared at the ground. I stared at him, surprised but then shook it off and intertwined my fingers as my back hunched over my legs. I honestly didn't know where to begin.

"When I turned eleven on my birthday, I was still living with my mother and my older brother. We were poor so we didn't eat very well, but not on special occasions. We'd eat rabbit that my brother, Travis, caught and we'd cook it up. But that night, it was my job to put out the fire for the night but I didn't.

"Our little hut caught on fire and my mother, who couldn't move very well because of an injury before I was born, was trapped inside the hut. Travis saved me but couldn't save himself or mom. That night, I cried so hard and slept by the ashes, too scared to find the remains of them. But that very same night, a man with long red hair came by and gave me something that looked exactly like the Innocence we have now. I took it from him and it suddenly sunk beneath my skin and into my palms. Both of my arms felt itchy so I scratched at them and during that time, the stranger left and I screamed in pain as blood oozed from my scratches and my skin felt like sand paper.

"Suddenly my skin turned black and my fingers turned into claws and razors grew out of my elbows. I screamed so loud and the pain was so unbearable that I fainted." I paused and straightened myself out, "And I turned into the Sasha you see now."

I turned to Kanda to find that he was sleeping. Freaking _sleeping _during my life story! I just sighed to myself as I crossed my legs and awaited for the train. I got bored so I touched Kanda's sword to see if he would wake up. Nope. So I gently pulled it out of it's case and held it with both hands. I stood up and made a stupid imitation of Kanda's battle stances. I swung the blade down and it hit a mailbox. Seconds later the metal creaked and split into two and the all the paper letters gushed out. I quickly put the sword back and could just see the train pull up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" I called as I punched his shoulder and grabbed the duffel bag and headed on the train. He jolted awake and opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized the train was closing its doors. He dashed towards the doors and got in right when they closed. I burst out laughing at his flustered face and felt the train start up again. He glared hard at me and suddenly whipped out his sword, nearly pressing it against my neck if it wasn't for my activated hand that held the sword in place.

"What the Hell was that!?" Kanda yelled as the blade trembled against my hand. I just smirked and pressed against him.

"What? We were going to miss our only train and I tried to wake you gently." I lied as I quickly overpowered Kanda and he lowered his blade.

"I get that part! I meant what the Hell happened to that mailbox!?" He yelled again as he pointed his finger in the direction of where the mailbox used to be. I shrugged my shoulders as I deactivated my arms.

"It rusted in half from the water eroding it away and the weight of the letters putting stress on the foundation." I explained, totally confusing Kanda in the process which ended the conversation right then and there. For the rest of the night, I slept until Kanda shoved me awake, signaling we were at the Black Order. In about twenty minutes, we entered headquarters to scientists strolling the hallways, welcoming us back.

"I'm going to my room." Kanda called as he immediately turned down our hallway and headed toward his room. I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards Komui's office which was still cluttered as ever. When I entered, Komui sprang to life and smiled groggily at me.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to stay awake when you came back. But anyway, welcome back." He said as he gave me a genuine smile. I smiled at his words, 'Welcome Back.' I've haven't had a home since that dreadful fire six years ago. My first home in so long, it really is good to be here. It's my sixth day here and I already feel like I belong, I'm home.

"It's good to be back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys I am so sorry for the super late update but this chapter should be interesting enough to make up for it...**

**Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews everyone! I'll try harder to update more often!**

**I DON'T OWN DGM. JUST MY OCS. **

**Day 7**

"So why do I have to go?" I asked groggily as I was awoken at four o' clock in the morning. I mean I usually woke up around five-thirty but now I just lost an hour and a half of sleep. I just hope Lenalee had something important to do and needed me for it.

"Because I haven't seen you in a while ever since I got back from my mission. And besides, I know nothing about you." She explained as she dragged me through the silent halls that was void of any life except for us. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I adjusted my Exorcist coat and put my spiked hair up in a lazy ponytail. Lenalee was wearing her tight fitting Exorcist coat with her skirt and thigh high boots which I heard was her Innocence.

"That's something I would say, I don't even know what your Innocence looks like." I said when we reached the edge of the island like platform the Black Order rested on, the sun starting to rise from the horizon. She turned around and suddenly her boots started to glow green and they suddenly morphed into shorter boots with semi-circles with crosses embedded in them.

"Grab my hand." She said and I did what she requested. Then she knelt down and sprang back up, launching the two of us into the air at imaginable speeds, and I almost lost my grip with my semi gloved hands but regained it by grabbing her forearms with each of my hands.

"Whoa, how is this possible?! We're flying?!" I shouted over the wind as I dangled from her hold on me as we approached the upcoming town. She glanced down at me and giggled at my expression.

"They're called the Dark Boots! They give me extra speed and flight!" She yelled back as the water rushed beneath us. Soon we were safely back on solid ground but I was still a little shocked from the experience, Lenalee then deactivated her boots. I looked around to find ourselves in the middle of a town that was just waking up as well. The shop owners swept their doorsteps and vendors sold fresh food.

"So tell me why did we come here again? Does Komui even know that we're gone?" I asked as we walked down the brick road, eyeing the shops and items for sale.

"So we could spend some time together. And no, Komui wouldn't let me go anywhere without him watching over me." Lenalee sighed as she shook her head. Suddenly my Golem started to flutter wildly in my face along with Lenalee's. I realized a message was trying to play but then I heard footsteps clomp their way towards me. I look up to find a man around seventeen, with ruffled red hair, a black eye patch, and he had the Exorcist coat on. My eyes widened when I realized that he was about to tackle me.

"She's just my type!" He shouted as he hugged me tightly, shaking me in the process as I tried to pry him off me.

"Lavi! Stop that!" Lenalee scolded as she pulled us apart. Talk about first impressions, this guy was creepier than Kanda! I could tell he already has a lovesick personality, there's no way I'm ever being his type! The man, Lavi apparently, dusted himself off and flashed me a grin.

"I'm Lavi Bookman, one of the Exorcist at the Black Order. Haven't seen you before but I noticed that fashionable coat you're wearing." Lavi complemented, tugging at the cuff of my rolled up sleeves. I jerked my arm back, giving him a questioning look as I readjusted my elbow high finger-less gloves.

"I'm Sasha Wright and I joined the Black Order a week ago. It's... Nice to meet you." I finished as I shook his hand, a little uneasy of his fetish of me. Suddenly his smirk wiped off his face when a flying kick reached Lavi's cheek, sending him to the ground. I resisted the urge to laugh and so did Lenalee when I saw that Lavi was taken down by and old man with black circles around his eyes and a little swirl of white hair sticking up from his head.

"Wow, you got beat by an old man!" I called out and I started to laugh. The old man glared at me, pulled out a book and smashed it against my head. "Ow! What was that for?" I called at him as I rubbed my head.

"Yeah Old Panda, it's not nice to hit girls!" Lavi replied as he slowly stood up and rubbed his cheek. First the "Old Panda" glared at Lavi and yelled, "I told you countless of times not to slack off!" Then he pointed to me, "And you respect your elders!"

"Oh sorry for giving you credit for beating up your pupil." I muttered under my breath as Lavi smirked at my soft comment, luckily the old guy didn't hear me.

"My name is Bookman, and I assume you've met Lavi the slacker."

"Hey I have to have fun too you know!" He cried out as Bookman punched him in the arm. "We both work for the Black Order. Who are you?"

"Her name is Sasha Wright and she joined a we-"

"I didn't ask you!" Bookman yelled as he hit Lavi with his thick book.

"That's Lavi for you." Lenalee chuckled sympathetically as Lavi recovered from the blow. Bookman turned to face Lenalee with a tired smile. "It's nice to see you again my dear." He said as Lenalee smiled back.

"Same to you. So where did you come back from?" She asked.

"We just came from the mountains in the North. There were people saying the mountain goats performed strange weather depending on their mood." Lavi explained. That was actually really idiotic to believe, magical goats who controlled the weather? What a laugh!

"So your saying the two of you defeated magical goats and ripped the Innocence from their corpses? Kind of hard to believe." I added, trying to imagine the scene.

"Basically, wasn't as easy as that though."

"Enough of this chit-chat. I need to bring our report to Chief Komui." Bookman said as he walked passed the three of us and headed towards the Black Order. Lenalee waved as he disappeared out of sight.

"Wow, this is a weird day so far." I said out loud as I turned to face the two other Exorcist. Suddenly a boy around ten came running up to us, his face etched with terror and sweat. He stopped with his hands on his knees and Lenalee asked what's wrong.

"I-It's my friends! These monsters just appeared and they're chasing us!" The boy choked out, tears threatening to fall. The three of us looked at each other with determined faces and we dashed in the direction the boy pointed. We ran down the road and turned right to find a hoard of Akuma, at least a dozen of them, chasing three kids and preparing to fire their cannons. Lenalee took action and activated her Dark Boots, diving in and grabbing the three of them and hiding them somewhere.

"Get ready!" Lavi called as he pulled out a tiny hammer. What was that going to do?

"I'm always ready!" I called back as I activated my Steel Daggers, making Lavi give me a weird expression. I leaped up and dodged the poisonous bullets, slamming my claws into their deformed masks and tearing downward. I landed on my feet as an Akuma dived towards me. I prepared to tear it apart but suddenly a enormous hammer comes out of nowhere and crushed the Akuma into the ground. I glance to my left to see that Lavi is holding the hilt of the hammer with ease. How did it get so big, was this hammer his Innocence?

Lenalee plummeted from the sky and came into contact with two Akuma, smashing them into dust with the heel of her boots. The three of us destroyed the enemy pretty quickly, only leaving three Akuma fleeing towards the forest.

"I got them! Check for more Akuma and make sure everyone is safe!" I barked out as I sprinted after the Akuma. Lavi gave me a worried look but followed Lenalee when she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Soon I entered the forest but couldn't find the Akuma. I turned around to find one lingering behind me and I quickly destroyed it. Soon the second one popped up and then the third and they were all destroyed.

"Looks like that's done and over with." I muttered to myself as I turned to leave the dense forest I blindly went into. Suddenly I heard a branch snap and whipped my head around to find a dark cloaked man peeking behind a tree. He suddenly took off running and I pursued him. I dodged branches and uprooted trees as I got closer to the suspicious figure. I grabbed his wrist with my rough hand and pinned it on a tree above his head. He smirked under his hood as I slammed my forearm against his chest.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I pressed harder but got no reaction from him.

"I can't believe you don't remember me. I never did expect you to, after all, you did want to escape your guilt." He spoke with fake sympathy dripping from his voice. I honesty never met this guy and I couldn't tell what he looked like because the sun barely shone through the thick trees.

"You didn't answer my question! I don't know who you're talking about!" I spat out as I twisted his wrist and pressed my blade against his throat. He only smirked at my demand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly my feet began to sink into the dirt and when I looked down, the forest floor was quicksand. I Struggled to get my feet out but made it worse. The stranger then kneed me in the stomach, sending me to my knees which was quickly devoured by the sand.

I felt restraints on my hands and they were huge black and red snakes swirling up my arms. My dark eyes widened in panic as my thighs disappeared under the sand, no sign of Lavi and Lenalee. The man stepped forward and knelt on one knee, not even sinking in the sand as he roughly grabbed my jaw.

"What am I supposed to be guilty about? You're probably pondering that while your sinking lower and lower, aren't you? Well, I'm just going to give you a hint: No bonfires on your birthday." He said with hatred dripping from his dark voice as he patted my cheek. "Now I must be going, if you see others like me, ask for Travan."

With a flick of his hand, he created a dark circular hole that seemed like a way of traveling. With a wave of his hand, the hooded figure stepped into the hole and it closed behind him. I returned my attention back to the quicksand that was climbing up my neck and the snakes were hissing at my shoulders. They bared their fangs and sunk them into my skin and through my coat, making me scream in agony. As if on cue, Lavi and Lenalee broke through the bush and noticed me.

"Sasha, are you okay? What happened?" Lenalee cried, dropping to her knees by my side and checking for any injuries.

"Get the snakes off of me! The quicksand is rising, you have to get me out!" I cried out as I shifted in the stiff sand. They both gave me questioning looks and Lavi stepped forward.

"Sasha, there _is _no quicksand _or _snakes. What happened?" He said carefully as I looked my arms and the snakes were gone and the quicksand disappeared. Instead, Lenalee ripped what looked like poison ivy off my arms and Lavi rolled two big logs off my legs. I sat up carefully, noticing the small wounds on my shoulders were still bleeding. I know I didn't hallucinate all that. That man was real and I could feel the sand pulling me in and the snake's scales.

"Oh... I need to go back to Headquarters. I need to go see Komui about something. I don't know if I'm hallucinating or if I really saw that man." I explained as I deactivated my arms and the two of them helped me walk back through the village. But how could that man know of my family's death from that fire... On my birthday. That person couldn't have known that information because the only person I told that to was Kanda and that wasn't him. People don't come back from the dead either so there's something going on and I might be in the middle of this big mess.


End file.
